The New Guardian
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Santa calls for another meeting, Man in the Moon has chosen a new Guardian. But there is a problem: this Guardian is in a different dimension. Santa found an easier way to travel to other dimensions via snow globe. It is up to Jack to bring him to the Pole. But Pitch may return. Can Jack prevent Pitch and the Overlord from uniting? Could NindroidZane007, as Chris, be in this tale?
1. Who is the next Guardian?

It was a normal day for Jack Frost, but now he was more responsible. He didn't do his crazy tricks as often. He was still a fun guy, but he had a past, like the others. His was dark, not a happy tale. But one day, at the Pole, Santa had requested a meeting of the guardians.

"Man in Moon says that he has chosen the next Guardian." Santa stated.

"Who do you think it is? Naruto?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I agree." the Easter bunny said in his Australian accent.

Sandy formed an image: a man shrugging.

"No, but I believe you are on the right track." Santa guessed.

"By the way, where's Tooth?" Jack asked.

The Sandman showed a growing pile of teeth.

"Oh."

On the pedestal where an image of Jack appeared last time, it showed a ninja in green.

"Lloyd Garmadon." Santa read the illustrious name.

"Well, that means a new mission to get him." Bunny responded.

"Einstein the elf and I have created new version of our snow globes. Now, we can go to other dimensions easier." Santa expained.

Sandy created another picture. "Umm, 'inter-dimensional travel'" Jack translated the picture," But what if Lloyd's dimension have their own version of Pitch?"


	2. Jack's Greeting

Lloyd was minding his own business, listening to his iPod, when it stopped. Lloyd checked the screen, and saw it was the Overlord's eyes.

"Alright, talking to me on every screen in New Ninjago City is one thing, but on my iPod while I'm tryin' to enjoy my little me time is just wrong, stalker." Lloyd questioned.

_"I know you are trying to run, but I have more power. I am stronger with Pitch Black, in the darkest hour."_ the Overlord hinted.

"This is another brain teaser you've shoved in our way!" Lloyd yelled, his power swelling in his hand.

The iPod burst, and Lloyd slapped himself in the face, because he lost control of his power. "Umm, Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"WHAT?!" Lloyd exclaimed, in fury.

"On second thought, I think I'll wait until you cool down." Jay decided, and quickly exited Lloyd's room.

Suddenly, his window iced over. words were scribbled into the ice: _Do you believe?_

"Umm, Believe what?"

_That I, Jack Frost, exist? If you do, you should see somebody waving at you outside._

Lloyd squinted, and sure enough, Jack was waving at him. Lloyd opened the window.

"Why have you come, Jack?" Lloyd asked, confused.

Jack threw a snowball at his face. He chuckled, and yelled," Well, let's get going!"

Jack threw a snow globe. When it shattered, it created a portal to Santa's base. Jack pushed Lloyd in.


	3. We're Too Late

Lloyd fell, and found himself in Santa's base. He rubbed the back of his head, and groaned," Why am I here?"

Sandy started to go towards Lloyd, to check his temperature, when Jack stopped him. He give Sandy a thermometer, and a thumbs up went above his head.

"Umm, what do you think you're-Aahhh." Lloyd tried to question. A set of tallies went above his head. "Thirty-one and a half? Sandy, is that Fahrenheit, Celsius or Kelvins?" Santa asked. Sandy formed an F.

"Oh. And you, Lloyd. You have been chosen by Man in Moon to be guardian. May I speak to you?" Santa asked, when the globe went black.

"Not again!" Jack yelled. But instead of black dreamsand, it showed the Overlord's eyes yet again. "Umm, I think this would be the Pitch of-" Jack started.

_"-Of Ninjago. Lloyd, you still have no idea, do you?" _the Overlord boasted.

"About you having more power? Being stronger with Pitch Black, in the darkest hour? No. I'm not that stupid. Pitch Black, as in the Boogey Man. You have met him, and now you have an alliance! But I will destroy every last Nindroid in your army!" Lloyd yelled.

Jack tried to hold him back, but Sandy shot Lloyd in the face with Dreamsand. Lloyd immediately snored. "Too late." Santa admitted, about Pitch and the Overlord meeting.


	4. What's Your Center?

An alliance between Pitch and the Overlord was the _last_ thing the Guardians wanted. "Alright, the ninja's creepin' me out." Bunny frowned.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Look at his eyes. They're creepin' me out."

Santa slapped Lloyd. "Ow! That _hurt_. I came through an inter-dimensional portal, got hit in the face with that weird sand, and now I get slapped in the face! What's going on?" Lloyd winced.

Santa took the ninja to his office. "I have a center." He explained. He revealed each layer of the doll, explaining.

At the last shell, it showed a baby. "Um, that's a baby with big eyes." Lloyd stated.

"Exactly! Big eyes! Filled with _wonder_! that is my center. What is yours?" Santa chuckled.

Lloyd thought for a moment. He then guessed,"Umm... Creation would be my center?"

"I am not a hundred percent positive about that. Jack's center is _fun_. Bunny's is _hope_. Sandy's is _dreams_. _Dreamsand_ is what hit you in the face. And Tooth's is _memory_." Santa admitted, unsure.

The building shook. "Oh, no! NINDROIDS!"


	5. Seige

Lloyd grabbed his sword, and went to to the front door.

"Don't let them in!" Jack yelled, freezing a Nindroid.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Lloyd replied, stabbing another droid.

"We're not in a library!"

"I was being literal, not meaning 'shut up'."

"Oh."

Right then, the Nindroids fell over, and started to snore.

"Well, I didn't know _robots_ could be affected." Lloyd mused.

**A/N: Sorry about the lloooooooonnnngggg delay, and short chapter. I was too busy to write.**


End file.
